Profecia
by Miyu Minami
Summary: Le gustaba observarla… Sus ojos tan expresivos, su suave piel nacarada, su estrecha cintura, el movimiento tan sensual de sus caderas al caminar pero sobre todo le fascinaba su largo cabello, con eso tono tan inusual el cual desprendía un delicioso aroma.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, la historia es de mi autoría.**

 **Título:** Profecía

 **Pareja:** Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras escritas en _cursiva_ son _recuerdos,_ los puntos en este caso, son para separar lugares y hechos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OBSERVANDO**

 **.**

 **.**

Le gustaba observarla…

Sus ojos tan expresivos, su suave piel nacarada, su estrecha cintura, el movimiento tan sensual de sus caderas al caminar pero sobre todo le fascinaba su largo cabello, con eso tono tan inusual el cual desprendía un delicioso aroma.

-¿Ya es el momento?-escucho que decían a su espalda una voz que reconocía demasiado bien

-Aún no está preparada.

-Sin embargo otros no van a esperar y lo sabes

-Nee la profecía dice que ella tiene que llegar a él.-anuncio una nueva voz, correspondiente a la persona que recién llegaba.-además tal vez no falte mucho para eso, después de cómo se van a forzar las cosas, sigo creyendo que no es una buena idea

-Ya no hay tiempo, se tiene que actuar cuanto antes.-sentencio de nuevo la misma voz del principio

-Tsk, lárguense, no voy a esas estúpidas reuniones por algo.

-Esa es otra razón por la que estamos aquí, padre insiste en que vayas me pidió que razonara contigo.

-Como si lo fuera a hacer.-escucho que decía con tono irónico, su otro acompañante

-Basta Itachi. Suigetsu tiene razón no regresare a esas estúpidas reuniones, yo hablare con nuestro padre después, ahora váyanse y déjenme en paz.

Escucho como se alejaban. Se volvió a concentrar en lo que hacia ellos pensaban que solo la analizaba, al igual que todos estos años, sin embargo algo había cambiado y él lo sabía, en ese instante había llegado el momento de actuar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡¿Sakura, por lo menos me estas escuchando?!-el grito de su amiga la despertó de sus pensamientos, ambas se encontraban sentadas sobre el pasto en el patio de la residencia Yamanaka

-Claro Ino.-respondió para después fingir una sonrisa despreocupada

-Sabes, eres una pésima mentirosa, si no quieres escuchar acerca de mí no relación con Sai, solo tienes que decirlo, así que no intentes mentir y menos conmigo

-Lo siento Ino, no lo volveré a hacer.-esta vez la sonrisa que le regalo a su mejor amiga era real

-Sí, no te preocupes.-suspiro.-después de todo entre Sai y yo no existe nada solo discusiones y más discusiones.-finalizo con tristeza

-¡No te preocupes Ino! Veras que Sai se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por él, además de que eres una chica realmente lista, creativa, hermosa…

-Vale, creo que ya entendí quieres subir mi ánimo y dejarme claro porque eres mi mejor amiga

-Ja! Que graciosa.-comento para después revisar la hora.-¡Oh no! Me tengo que ir ahora, mi tía me matara ya es demasiado tarde

-Está bien nos vemos solo ten cuidado al regresar a tu casa

-Si no te preocupes.

Una vez fuera de la casa de Ino regreso a los pensamientos que mantenía anteriormente, la verdad no le gustaba mentir a su mejor amiga sin embargo había regresado de nuevo esa sensación de que alguien la observaba, está siempre la había acompañado a lo largo de su vida solamente que ahora sucedía con más frecuencia

" _Solo es tu ángel quien te protege, mi niña nunca debes huir de el"_

Llegaron a su mente las palabras que su madre constantemente le repetía cuando pequeña, lo cierto era que sus padres habían muerto hace mucho tiempo y ahora tenía 19 años, edad suficiente para intuir que no era su ángel quien realmente la observaba esta vez….

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** El tiempo avanza muy rápido, dentro de poco las cosas cambiaran

-¿No estas preocupada Tsunade?, después de todo es de tu sobrina de quien hablamos.

-Lo estoy Jiraiya, pero no se puede cambiar lo que estaba predicho.-soltó lentamente una exhalación.-Por cierto ya es muy tarde.

-Lo es.-comento con voz cansada, para después levantarse del sofá el cual ocupaba con deleite hasta hace unos momentos.-Me debo ir, tu sobrina está por llegar.-finalizo para después simplemente desaparecer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Adelante.-escucho que decían del otro lado de la puerta

-Padre. Madre.-Saludo una vez adentro.

-Hijo

Los brazos de su madre no se hicieron esperar, enseguida respondió a su abrazo, ella siempre fue demasiado cariñosa con el tiempo se acostumbró a sus mimos sin embargo su padre era diferente

-Mañana asistirás a la reunión, así que esta noche te quedaras aquí

-Lo siento padre pero tengo cosas que hacer, así que esta vez no cuenten conmigo

-¿Y cuándo lo hemos hecho Sasuke? Durante todo este tiempo lo único que has logrado es decepcionarnos aún más.-declaro con voz dura

-Fugaku espera, no seas tan inflexible con él, recuerda que..

-Tiene razón madre.-interrumpió, sin apartar la mirada de su padre.-lo mejor es que de una vez acepte que no voy a hacer todo lo que él diga.-finalizo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Sasuke, hijo, espera no te puedes ir aun, Itachi ….

-No Mikoto, deja que se marche, Sasuke ya no es bienvenido a….

No término de escuchar salió de esa habitación inmediatamente, sin embargo sabía perfectamente a que se refería su padre

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿La tienes?

-Por supuesto, fue demasiado fácil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! Maldición ¡Itachi responde!.-tocaba sin parar la puerta del mencionado cuando..

-¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo Suigetsu?!.-escucho decían a su espalda inmediatamente se volvió, para ver a Itachi el cual se encontraba en medio del pasillo.-¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Se la han llevado, nos dimos cuenta hace unos momentos ya que no tenía vigilancia,…

-¿De quién estás hablando?-pregunto, la verdad hasta hace unos minutos creía que las cosas no podían empeorar más, al parecer estaba equivocado

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Creo que estas obsesionado!

-Tsk

-¡Que amargado teme uno que viene a saludar!-exclamo alguien a lado suyo, no necesitaba volverse, sabía que el único idiota que podía hacer tal escandalo a las dos de la madrugada era Naruto.-¡Teme no me vas a saludar!

-¿Qué diablos quieres Naruto?

-¡Que recibimiento, pero que puedo esperar de…

-Naruto, este no es un buen momento así que lárgate

-Si ya veo que estas muy ocupado Teme.-exclamo para después situarse al lado de su amigo el cual se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol.-Sakura-chan es muy linda, aun cuando está dormida.-menciono observándola al igual que lo hacia su amigo

-…..

\- Itachi me ha mandado a buscarte la…

-Hmp, dile que lo que pase entre nuestro padre y..

-¿¡Espera, que ha pasado entre tú y tu padre?!

-Maldición, ¿que no es por eso, por lo que estás aquí?-pregunto con fastidio, ya estaba hastiado de toda la situación, y sin embargo allí se encontraba ella durmiendo como si no existiera ningún problema en el mundo

-No. Luego me explicas lo que paso entre tu padre y tú, pero esta vez el asunto es diferente… la fecha se ha adelantado

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se han llevado a TenTen Ama

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

 **Una historia más , la verdad aunque estoy a finales del semestre he decidido subir las historias que tenía guardadas en mi Laptop y esta es una de ellas, como verán para esta no tendrán que esperar demasiado por las actualizaciones ya que tengo escrito varios capítulos más.**

 **Espero les guste y si es así me regalen un Review**

 **Besos**

 **Se despide Miyu-san!**


End file.
